As applications for which programmable logic devices (PLDs) are used increase in complexity, it has become more common to design PLDs to include “function-specific blocks” (FSBs) in addition to blocks of generic programmable logic resources. Typically, an FSB is a concentration of circuitry on a PLD that has been partly- or fully-hardwired to perform one or more specific tasks, such as a logical or a mathematical operation. An FSB may also contain one or more specialized structures, such as an array of configurable memory elements. Examples of structures that are commonly implemented as FSBs include: multipliers, arithmetic logic units (ALUs), barrel-shifters, various memory elements (such as FIFO/LIFO/SIPO/RAM/ROM/CAM blocks and register files), AND/NAND/OR/NOR arrays, etc., or combinations thereof.
While the availability of FSBs on a PLD may lessen the need for programmably implementing such structures in soft-logic (e.g., by piecing together and configuring several blocks of generic programmable logic resources), the nature of the functions implemented in FSBs are often those which require inputs and/or outputs that are several bits wide (i.e., multi-bit signals). As a result, significant interconnection resources may be required simply for routing input and output signals to and from FSBs. The need for interconnection resources may be further compounded when FSB output signals undergo additional processing, such as bitwise/logical/mathematical operations, signal conditioning/manipulation, combination with output signals from other FSBs, and the like.
For many FSBs, the silicon area taken up by the interconnection resources is significant. In fact, the interconnection resources may be comparable or even larger than the logic to implement the functionality of the FSB. It is therefore an object to increase the functionality of FSBs (and sub-blocks internal FSBs) without significantly increasing the cost in silicon area by more efficient use of interconnection resources.